xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Star Reality
Star reality is reality distortion in its highest form. These stars are created from postive and negative imaginations from characters whom potrayed themselves as how they would be in a alternate reality. This ranges from unique, weird or pure evil. The ancestors of Zecro and Yazuni where sent these realities being trapped in them until being entered by one of them, this occured when the spirtual worlds and the physical worlds where combined. Star ONE An infinite ergonomic Star , which, being infinite, must contain Hubble volumes realizing all initial conditions.An infinite Star will contain an infinite number of Hubble volumes, all having the same physical laws and physical constants. In regard to configurations such as the distribution of matter, almost all will differ from our Hubble volume. However, because there are infinitely many, far beyond the cosmological horizon, there will eventually be Hubble volumes with similar, and even identical, configurations. Given infinite space, there would, in fact, be an infinite number of Hubble volumes identical to ours in the Star . This follows directly from the cosmological principle, wherein it is assumed our Hubble volume is not special or unique. Star TWO "Bubble Star s": every disk is a bubble Star (Star Reality 1 to Star Reality 6 are different bubbles; they have physical constants that are different from our Star ); our Star is just one of the bubbles. A variant of the cosmic inflation theory, the multiverse as a whole is stretching and will continue doing so forever, but some regions of space stop stretching and form distinct bubbles, like gas pockets in a loaf of rising bread. Such bubbles are embryonic level I multiverses. Linde and Vanchurin calculated the number of these Star s to be on the scale of 100,000,00. Different bubbles may experience different spontaneous symmetry breaking resulting in different properties such as different physical constants in this Star . Where Hashel and Arin live, they both killed every god in that Star except for their older brother. Star THREE One aspect of quantum mechanics is that certain observations cannot be predicted absolutely. Instead, there is a range of possible observations, each with a different probability.Each of these possible observations corresponds to a different Star . Suppose a die is thrown that contains six sides and that the numeric result of the throw corresponds to a quantum mechanics observable. All six possible ways the die can fall correspond to six different Star s. In effect, all the different "worlds" created by "splits" in a level III multiverse with the same physical constants can be found in some Hubble volume in a level I multiverse. The only difference between Star Reality One and Star Reality Three is where your doppelgangers reside. In Level I they live elsewhere in good old three-dimensional space. In Star Reality 1 they live on another quantum branch in infinite-dimensional Hilbert space." Similarly, all level II bubble Star s with different physical constants can in effect be found as "worlds" created by "splits" at the moment of spontaneous symmetry breaking in a level III multiverse. This is the Star Hanako is born. He is a mechanized version of Tazuri and Yazuri with genetics from animals born together with DNA from everyone in this Star able to take people on and be equals with them with just a few blows. Star FOUR This level considers equally real all Star s that can be described by different mathematical structures. This Star 's set of mathematical structures" is not even well-defined, and admits only Star representations describable by constructive mathematics, that is, the cyber space. It explicitly includes Star representations describable by non-halting programs whose output bits converge after finite time, although the convergence time itself may not be predictable by a halting program. .It also explicitly discusses the more restricted ensemble of quickly computable Star s. This is the Star Fawn and Akasha comes from. Star 5 The quilted multiverse works only in an infinite Star . With an infinite amount of space, every possible event will occur an infinite number of times. However, the speed of light prevents us from being aware of these other identical areas. This is the Star Diablous and Kuroki. Star 6 The inflationary multiverse is composed of various pockets where inflation fields collapse and form new Star s. This is the Star Chiara and Zaru comes from. Star 7 The brane multiverse follows from M-theory and states that each Star is a 3-dimensional brane that exists with many others. Particles are bound to their respective branes except for gravity. This is the Star Jago and Gajin comes from. Star 8 The cyclic multiverse has multiple branes (each a Star ) that collided, causing Big Bangs. The Star s bounce back and pass through time, until they are pulled back together and again collide, destroying the old contents and creating them anew. This is the Star Shyloh comes from. Star 9 The landscape multiverse relies on string theory's Calabi–Yau shapes. Quantum fluctuations drop the shapes to a lower energy level, creating a pocket with a different set of laws from the surrounding space. This is the Star Zuri and Cytherea comes from. Star 10 The quantum multiverse creates a new Star when a diversion in events occurs, as in the many-worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics. This is the Star Tazuni and Yazuri appears in. Star 11 The holographic multiverse is derived from the theory that the surface area of a space can simulate the volume of the region. This is the Star of Future Tazuri and Yazuri. Star 12 The simulated multiverse exists on complex computer systems that simulate entire Star s. This is the Star of Rubi where Ruola and Beatrice where permantely combined into one being. Star 13 The ultimate multiverse contains every mathematically possible Star under different laws of physics. In several theories there is a series of infinite, self-sustaining cycles (for example: an eternity of Big Bang-Big crunches). This the Star Azran and Zaia was born. Star 14 A multiverse of a somewhat different kind has been envisaged within string theory and its higher-dimensional extension, M-theory. These theories require the presence of 10 or 11 spacetime dimensions respectively. The extra 6 or 7 dimensions may either be compactified on a very small scale, or our Star may simply be localized on a dynamical (3+1)-dimensional object, a D-brane. This opens up the possibility that there are other branes which could support "other Star s".This is unlike the Star s in the "quantum multiverse", but both concepts can operate at the same time. This the Star of when Jona, Vergos and Asyura was born. Star 15 A black-hole cosmology is a cosmological model in which the observable Star is the interior of a black hole existing as one of possibly many inside a larger Star . This is the Star where Zaiko, Valu and Nema. Star 16 The concept of other Star has been proposed to explain how our Star Reality appears to be fine-tuned for conscious life as we experience it. If there were a large (possibly infinite) number of Star s, each with possibly different physical laws (or different fundamental physical constants), some of these Star s, even if very few, would have the combination of laws and fundamental parameters that are suitable for the development of matter, astronomical structures, elemental diversity, stars, and planets that can exist long enough for life to emerge and evolve. The weak anthropic principle could then be applied to conclude that we (as conscious beings) would only exist in one of those few Star s that happened to be finely tuned, permitting the existence of life with developed consciousness. Thus, while the probability might be extremely small that any particular Star would have the requisite conditions for life (as we understand life) to emerge and evolve, this does not require intelligent design per the teleological argument as the only explanation for the conditions in the Star Reality that promote our existence in it. This is the Star Amura, Culina, Gajin, Vizuna and Lucina was born. Category:Browse Category:Information